


Под водой

by leoriel



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: F/F, PWP, Underwater Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беверли навещает Лесли после событий 1й книги</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под водой

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно "Луна над Сохо" и даты выхода книги и фильма "50 оттенков серого"

Больше всего она скучала по поцелуям. Не по адреналину, погоням за преступниками по ночным улицам, посиделкам в пабе с коллегами, не по возможности нормально потреблять пищу или хорошенькой внешности, а по долбаным поцелуям.   
Виной всему явно были романтические комедии или мыльные оперы, которые она смотрела пачками: детективные сериалы слишком напоминали о работе, да ошибки местные детективы делали дурацкие, квизы и викторины быстро приелись, фантастика казалась скучной, от фильмов про магию ее буквально тошнило, для мультиков она была слишком взрослой, а реалити-шоу – Лесли, к счастью, пока не настолько отчаялась. Так что да, она смотрела романтические комедии. Те самые, где все беспрерывно целовались и спустя какое-то время ты начинал думать, что в твоей жизни что-то не так, раз дурнушка-Бетти гораздо удачливее тебя.   
Это были не только романтические поцелуи. Обычные поцелуи. Бесившие раньше чмоки в щечку. Поцелуи в лоб, чтобы проверить температуру у прихворавшей племяшки. Гипотетические поцелуи. Поцелуи в мечтах, предназначающиеся для сладких снов с участием голливудских актеров.   
Раньше, увидев симпатичного парня или девушку, Лесли в первую очередь думала, хотела бы она его или ее поцеловать. Ее первая зацепка – даже если в итоге дело не доходило до поцелуев. Порой чувство оставалось платоническим, вы становились добрыми друзьями, но всегда оставалась возможность, что однажды… Больше не было никакого однажды, а только список людей, которых она не поцеловала, когда могла.  
Это не сводилось к сексу. У нее вполне были шансы с кем-нибудь потрахаться. За исключением лица, она все еще была хорошенькой. Красивые ноги, большая грудь – с ней все еще иногда знакомились на улице и свистели вслед, когда она выходила гулять в коротких шортах.   
Если верить романтическим комедиям, рано или поздно ей должен был встретиться человек, готовый принять и полюбить ее такой, какая она есть.   
К сожалению, Лесли прекрасно знала, что стоит кому-то засунуть язык ей в рот или чмокнуть в щечку, она не скажет “ты тоже мне нравишься”, а изо всей силы пнет его в живот. Пластический хирург, лор и доктор Валид были единственными, кому позволялось трогать ее рот. И то, ей постоянно казалось, что скулы, нос, челюсть провалятся внутрь, а зубы выпадут от неосторожного движения. Складывать губы трубочкой было плохой, очень плохой идеей.   
У нее была какая-то фобия с непроизносимым названием – за время посещения навязанного психолога Лесли узнала все о странных длинных словах, но в общем-то ей было по фигу, что о ней думают другие. Они же не понимали, каково это, когда с хрустом ломаются лицевые кости и боль настолько чудовищная, что ты теряешь сознание, а когда просыпаешься, то можешь только без грима играть в ужастике.   
Неудивительно, что прикосновения к лицу стали ей неприятны. Родители просили ее не надевать маску, но Лесли прекрасно помнила, как изменились их лица, когда она впервые ее сняла. “Это не так плохо, как мы думали. Ты все еще наша девочка, Лесли”, – сказали они и спрятали все ее старые фотографии. Чтобы она не расстраивалась.   
Поэтому, когда Беверли Брук подошла к ней и чмокнула в щеку – в маску – это совершенно сбило ее с толку. Обычно Лесли предпочитала уклоняться от поцелуев, потому что все равно не могла поцеловать в ответ.   
– Я ужасно соскучилась, – как ни в чем не бывало заявила Беверли. Может быть, она каждый день целовала друзей в маску, магический Лондон, со слов Питера, был странным местом. – И волновалась. Ты могла бы мне позвонить или написать.   
– Как ты меня нашла? – удивилась Лесли. Она не была единственной Лесли Мэй во всей Англии, а старую симку в сотовом выбросила, сменив номер. – Питер дал тебе адрес?   
– Питер не выдавал твоих секретов.  
– Ты выследила его машину, когда он приезжал ко мне? – теперь в Лесли проснулся детектив. – Поставила маячок?   
– Боюсь, ты меня переоцениваешь. Один мой приятель поведал мне о прекрасной деве, приходившей к его реке. Он пытался ее утешить, но дева предпочла его обществу любовный роман.   
Лесли нахмурилась. Она несколько раз отшивала парней, когда гуляла у воды, но черт его знает, какой из них был тот самый. Любовные романы она читала так же часто, как и смотрела ромкомы. Ее жизнь действительно была полным дерьмом.   
– Приехала поговорить о любовных романах? – не удержалась Лесли. Потому что это действительно было единственным, о чем с ней еще можно было разговаривать.   
– Не могла бросить тебя в беде, – Беверли положила руку ей на плечо, приобняв, и спросила: – Так ты покажешь мне свою юдоль скорби?   
Возможно, виной всему была магия, но Лесли действительно стало легче. Самую чуточку.

Питер чаще всего приезжал по субботам – если удавалось выбраться из Лондона среди новых расследований, бумажной работы и уроков латыни – и учил ее магии, хотя сам он об этом, разумеется, не подозревал. Лесли была не уверена поначалу, есть ли прок от его уроков, но с каждым днем свет становился чуть ярче и спокойней, она больше не обжигала руку. Возможно, однажды, когда станет получаться достаточно хорошо, она сможет его удивить.   
Беверли приезжала в первую и последнюю среду месяца и обязательно привозила что-нибудь почитать. Родители Лесли в шутку прозвали их с Беверли встречи “книжным клубом” и шутили, что если раньше Лесли и читала что-то, то только материалы дела.   
Последний привезенный Беверли роман рассказывал об эротических приключениях очередной Золушки и миллиардера со страстью к БДСМ. К средине книги Лесли составила список действий, за которые девица могла бы его засудить, а уж когда он предложил подписать ей контракт, Лесли смеялась до слез, о чем тут же при встрече поведала подруге:  
– И это правда кто-то читает?  
– Это главный мировой бестселлер, – со знающим видом сказала Беверли, но глаза ее смеялись.   
– И на какой странице ты его бросила?   
– Я посмотрела фильм, – призналась Беверли. – Там была классная песня Бейонс. И Дакота Джонсон хорошенькая, чего я не могу сказать про типа, сыгравшего миллиардера. Ему бы маньяков играть.   
– Эй, нечестно приносить книги, которые ты сама не читала. Где ты вообще ее взяла?  
– Одолжила у одного из сыновей Темзы. Они там прямо в восторге, уже вообразили себе, как облагодетельствуют, связав и отхлестав по попе, какую-нибудь девицу.   
– Думаю, Найтингейл расценит это как нарушение Соглашения. Питер говорил, что он достаточно старомоден.   
– Да уж, – вздохнула Беверли. – Придется, пока не поздно, подсунуть им “Гордость и предубеждение”. Выходить в мокрой рубашке из воды – уж с этим-то они справятся.   
Лесли не встречала сыновей Темзы, но после многочисленных историй Беверли, ей казалось, что она отлично может представить себе эту картину. Поэтому она рассмеялась, забыв, что в маске это звучит пугающе. Впрочем, Беверли ничего не заметила и несколько минут они хохотали в унисон.   
Наконец, Беверли предложила:  
– Кстати, а ты не хотела бы искупаться?   
– Не думаю, что вода сегодня достаточно теплая, – отговорилась Лесли. Купаться в маске было бы чертовски глупо, а снимать ее – еще глупее.   
– Я обещаю, что ты не замерзнешь, – лукаво улыбнулась ей Беверли. – Я же речная богиня.   
– А у тебя не будет проблем? – спросила Лесли. – Это же вроде не твоя река.   
– Я все равно пересекала ее, чтобы приехать сюда, – пожала плечами Беверли. – Так что мы с ее покровителем достигли определенных договоренностей. Не пропадать же им зря? Или ты боишься испортить прическу?   
Лесли не помнила, когда последний раз укладывала волосы: преступникам, которых она ловила, было без разницы, а потом как-то стало незачем. Но вместо того, чтобы расстроить, подколка ее только раззадорила:  
– Я плавала в этой реке, когда мне было пять лет. Однажды мы с другом сбежали из школы и купались уже в конце марта. Потом, правда, оба лежали неделю с простудой, так что я серьезно.   
– Я тоже, – Беверли взяла ее за ладонь, потащила к реке и не успокоилась, пока Лесли не опустила туда руку. Лесли купалась здесь с тех пор, как ей исполнилось пять, но никогда даже в жаркий день, вода не казалась настолько теплой и чистой. Весь мусор и водоросли словно отнесло в сторону. – Видишь?  
– Как ты это проделала?   
– Мама Темза оторвет мне голову, если я расскажу, – Беверли отпустила ее руку и теперь расстегивала рубашку и джинсы. Она действительно собиралась искупаться – голышом. – Я была бы благодарна, если бы ты не упоминала об этом при Питере и Найтингейле. На всякий случай.   
В мучительных раздумьях, снимать ли маску, Лесли упустила тот момент, что ни у одной из них нет с собой купальника. Прекрасную фигуру Беверли это, впрочем, ничуть не портило.   
– Если тебя волнует, что кто-то украдет нашу одежду, можешь не переживать. Мальчишки ниже по течению пытаются поймать примерещившуюся им русалку, а рыбаки на соседнем берегу радуются небывалому клеву.   
– Примерещившуюся русалку? – переспросила Лесли.   
– Ну да, было бы невежливо беспокоить настоящих ради такой ерунды, – сказала Беверли, уже по колено зайдя в воду. – Я своими ушами слышала, что ты будешь купаться, если вода будет теплой. Или теперь ты боишься намокнуть?  
И в следующее мгновение она зачерпнула речной воды и облила Лесли с головы до ног. Воды явно было больше, чем умещалось в одну горсть, но видимо, речные богини были выше законов физики.   
Поскольку стоять на берегу в мокрой одежде уже не было никакого смысла, Лесли быстро разделась, стянув через голову майку, и отправилась мстить. Река подыгрывала Беверли, но Лесли была упертой и выиграла не одну школьную драку, так что какое-то время спустя она с довольным видом прижала подругу ко дну, оставив торчать над водой только голову.  
– И где твоя река сейчас? Позовешь на помощь русалок?  
– На глубине я бы выиграла. И русалки ужасные сплетницы, никогда с ними не ладила.  
– Сдаешься?   
– Если хочешь, – голос снова стал таким же манящим, как когда она позвала Лесли к реке.   
Беверли подняла голову и поцеловала Лесли в изгиб шеи. Это было приятно и немного странно. И волнующе. Когда Беверли целовала ее через маску, поцелуй выходил чуть менее настоящим, скорее издевкой, а не поцелуем…   
– Бля, – выругалась Лесли, когда поняла, что маска осталась на берегу вместе с майкой. И все это время она дурачилась и топила Беверли со своим настоящим, сказочно прекрасным лицом. Неудивительно, что та проиграла.   
Беверли поцеловала ее в плечо и провела рукой по груди. Лесли вздохнула и вытянула шею, по коже побежали приятные мурашки. Вышло бы неловко, если бы именно сейчас ее лицо провалилось внутрь, поэтому Лесли не стала целовать в ответ, а запустила пальцы в курчавые темные волосы, взъерошив затылок. У Беверли были мускулистые плечи, как у пловчихи. Отличные плечи.   
Беверли Брук могла бы заткнуть за пояс сборную Англию по плаванию. Не только потому, что чертовски хорошо плавала. Во всех ее движениях была невыразимая грация. Текучесть.   
Беверли вдруг резко ушла под воду. Тут было мелко, и Лесли сначала испугалась, что она стукнется головой о каменистое дно, а потом опустила ноги и поняла, что сама едва достает до дна – их отнесло течением, пока Беверли ее целовала. Или чуть позже, когда она залюбовалась, как красиво Беверли двигается.   
– Я не буду за тобой нырять, – твердо заявила Лесли, хотя под водой Беверли ее не услышала. – И это нечестно, утаскивать меня на глубину.  
Беверли Брук было не по душе соблюдать правила. Лесли отошла назад на пару шагов к берегу, когда почувствовала, как ее поцеловали в живот и потянули вниз. Лесли собиралась возразить, что она точно не умеет дышать под водой, когда вода приласкала ее между ног. Вода. Не рука Беверли. В этом она была совершенно точно уверенна.   
Воспользовавшись ее растерянностью, Беверли для верности обхватила ее за шею, и снова поцеловала между ключиц. Дно было каменистым и скользким от ила. Беверли не знала, достаточно ли набрала воздуха, чтобы выплыть на поверхность, но вместо страха ее охватило чувство восторга.   
Подводный мир сельской Англии не мог похвастаться разнообразием: никаких ярких кораллов, рыб-клоунов или морских звезд. И все же в том, как под водой падал свет, в ворохе мелких пузырьков, щекочущих кожу, в поцелуях и прикосновениях Беверли, в том, как развевались ее волосы, было нечто волшебное.   
Лесли гладила Беверли там, где хотела поцеловать. Щеки, губы, шею, плечи. Она перебрала каждый ее пальчик, огладила живот и опустила руку ей между ног. С нежностью очертила каждый изгиб, подразнивая, приласкала клитор, а затем вставила, согнув, сразу два пальца.   
Беверли смешно заколотила руками и ногами, поднимая ворох прозрачных пузырьков. Кажется, она что-то сказала, но Лесли увидела только сорвавшийся с ее губ воздушный пузырь. Решив, что это было “да, еще”, она задвигала рукой, подбирая ритм так, как понравилось бы Беверли. Они не могли говорить, но угадать было не сложно – по тому, как Беверли начинала болтать руками и ногами, выгибаться навстречу, когда ей было по-настоящему хорошо. У нее была богатая мимика, но выражение неземного блаженства в ее исполнении было чертовски возбуждающим.   
Лесли подумала, что еще чуть-чуть и этого ей самой будет достаточно, когда Беверли в пару гребков прижалась ближе, обняв со спины, положила руку ей на лобок и стала целовать везде, куда могла дотянуться, не трогая лишь лица. Она словно видела проведенную Лесли невидимую линию и не касалась ее. В этом было что-то гораздо более интимное, чем то, чем они занимались. Хотя сейчас думать об этом не хотелось.   
Вода ласково гладила спину, ловкие пальчики Беверли приближали ее к оргазму. Все прошлые горести забылись – не было ни Панча, ни его злой калечащей магии. Никто не мог достать ее здесь, под водой. От удовольствия, от ощущения полной свободы поджались пальцы на ногах. Лесли улыбнулась и закрыла глаза.   
Было бы неудивительно, если бы она утонула. 

Вместо того, чтобы утонуть, Лесли выплыла на поверхность. Ей показалось, что прошло не так уж много времени, но одежда на берегу успела высохнуть. Впрочем, надевать ее на мокрое тело было не слишком приятно.   
– Придется соврать родителям, что я упала в реку, – сказала Лесли, пытаясь завязать веревочки на маске. Без зеркала выходило плохо.   
– Можешь сказать, что я тебя столкнула, – улыбнулась Беверли и перехватила ее руку, помогая справиться с завязками, – когда мы спорили, кто лучше: Ретт Батлер или мистер Дарси.   
– Я думала, мы больше не обсуждаем литературу?   
Лесли часто считали той девушкой, с которой классно переспать один раз, чтобы похвастаться друзьям, но строить серьезные отношения не стоит.   
– Думаю, мы можем перейти от романтической прозы к приключенческим романам.   
– Тогда моя очередь выбирать книгу.


End file.
